Comfortably Numb
by Kormeck
Summary: Noodle Has some PTSD of El Manana, so she sees 2D to calm herself, Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

I didnt really like how i had this set up as i didn't give it much thought, as i gave it more thought i would much rather this story take place in phase 3 on Plastic Beach. also this is my first time trying out a british dialogue let me know how i can improve it or if i should just have it regular dialogue.

It was a late night On Plastic Beach. It has been a few weeks since Noodle and Russel arrived. Noodle, try as she might couldn't sleep that night. She still had PTSD of the El Mañana Incident. So she headed to 2D's room, he always cheered her up.

2D was sitting on his bed watching Night Of The Living Dead on his TV, Noodle knocked on his door and 2D turned the volume down on his TV and told her to come in.

"Hey Noods, Wha's up?"

"Just some bad memories, can I stay here with you D?"

"O' course, Noods" he made some room for her to sit next to him, so she did. She cuddled 2D and watched the movie with him.

"So what exactly are these Bad memories love?" 2D looked down at her and she started sobbing a little.

"I- I'm still Traumatized by what happened to me from the El Mañana Incident…."

2D wiped away her tears, uncovering a fading scar that has been healing rather nicely, her Breath hitched at the contact with it "Does it still 'urt?"

Noodle looked up at him "Yeah… a little" 2D hugged her "It'll be Alright love, i'm here for you~"

Noodle smiled and wiped away the remainder of her tears "Thanks D," she kissed his cheek and he blushed a little "anytime Noods," she cuddled closer to him and continued watching the movie. A half an hour later Noodle fell asleep with her head resting on 2D's shoulder. He smiled at her and turned the TV off and carefully laid down, trying not to wake her. He closed His eyes and Drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Noodle woke up next to 2D, smiling seeing her Favorite Band mate next to her she kissed him, which aroused 2D as he started to wake a bit.

"G'Morning Noods," He said groggily as he slowly sat up, Noodle put her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back on his bed and rested her head on his chest.

"Lets enjoy the company of each other... we have a lot to catch up on" Noodle said quietly and 2D embraced her. "somefing on your mind love?" Noodle just sank into him closer "it's been three years and i just missed you..." She looked up at him and smiled, that was the first time in forever 2D has seen her smile.

"Yeah it's been a long time" He replied and Hugged her, sitting up. She shifted allowing him to sit up. They stared into each others eyes, 2D saw that whatever innocence Noodle had was gone.

2D got up and realized his state of undress as he was only in his underwear, Noodle blushed and covered her eyes as he got his pants on and a shirt. "You can look no'." Noodle uncovered her eyes and smiled as she stood up, she was wearing her long shirt.

2D opened the door and held it open for Noodle, Murdoc took off the locks on 2D's door considering he was less likely to leave now that his other bandmates were there.

2D and Noodle headed to the Kitchen and they both grabbed some breakfast. They both ate on a couch, and Watched something on the TV.

Noodle was always the one to finish food first as she looked up at 2D "Toochi." she called him by her exclusive nickname since she was the only one who called him that. He looked at her, finishing his mouthful. "What is it?"

She blushed a little and said timidly "I... love you... Toochi." 2D sat his bowl down on the table and held her in a embrace, she smiled and melted in his warmth. She looked up at him and wondered 'Was he always this Cute?' 2D looked at her "Somefing on my face?" she quickly shook her head "n- no I just got lost in thought..."

She sat up so he could finish his breakfast. After his breakfast was done, he sat back down and stared at his guitarist. Getting lost in her eyes again... She eventually snapped him back to reality asking if they could go back to his room. He obliged her request and they headed back to his room.

She immediately cuddled him and smiled. Wishing she could remain like that forever, 2D however thought it was a little weird as to why she's being so clingy "Noods... wha 'appened to you in those tree years? your usually not dis' clingy." She looked up at him "I... rather not talk about it..." 2D nodded respecting her wishes to not tell him. They continued to cuddle on his bed for hours, at some point in that time 2D put on a movie and they were both in there underwear under a blanket.

"Hey Toochi?" Noodle asked 2D, he looked at her "Yeah wha' is it?" she paused "Can I give you something... Important?" He widened his eyes "Li' wha?" she paused for a moment then got on top of him "my... Virginity..." she said shyly, a blush blanketing her face. 2D looked up at her "Are you sure you want to give it to someone like me?" she nodded "I tried dating other guys in the last three years but i realized that your the only one for me." He gulped and held her tightly "Alright, but tell me if it ever hurts and you want me to stop." She nodded and kissed him deeply, as he laid down and returned the kiss.

Noodle was the first to prod 2D's mouth with her tongue, he opened his mouth and let slip in, then for the next five minutes their tongues danced with each other's. Noodle was the first to pull away, her nipples stiff and her panties stained from how wet she's gotten. 2D, on the other hand had an impressive bulge in his underwear, Noodle licked her lips looking at it and she went to take off his underwear, his member springing out the moment it was free of the garment, as 2D reached for Noodle's back and unhooked her bra, she let it fall to the floor as 2D cupped one of her breasts and kissed and sucked on her stiffened nipple, she let out a soft moan as she stripped her panties off.

2D pulled away from her breast as he laid her down on the bed and positioned himself infront of her entrance "I'll be gentle, but let me know if you ever want me to stop." She nodded and embraced for him to enter her. She bit her lip as he slowly entered and she felt her hymen stretch and break. she whimpered a little and bit her lip harder, drawing a little blood. He looked at her "Do you want to wait a little?" She quickly shook her head "Make me feel good Toochi~"

He obliged and slowly thrusted in her as she tightened a little and let out a soft moan, pain slowly fading into pleasure. she bucked her hips into his and he sped up a little, enjoying this Noodle wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist and she brought him into a kiss as he thrusted faster.

She fell back into missionary as he thrusted even faster and her hips bucked like crazy, her walls tightened and she came, 2D pulled out and came on her stomach and chest, she collapsed on the bed, 2D laid next to her and cuddled her, she smiled "You made quite a mess~" he blushed "Yeah, sorry bout' tha' love~" she giggled "i'm gonna go shower this off" she got her panties and bra on and headed to the shower with one of 2D's towel's


	2. Chapter 2

When Noodle gotten out of the shower, a knock came at the door, "Oi Noodle, your Dinner's done!" It was Murdoc. After Noodle arrived on plastic beach her Cyborg counterpart was retired to Murdoc's room since Russel was big enough to see the entire island at once. Noodle called out to Murdoc "I'll be there in a bit!" she then started to get dressed back into the clothes that she was wearing earlier.

When she got downstairs 2D and Murdoc were eating in silence. Noodle sensing the tension in the air also sat at the table and started to eat "Arigato, Murdoc-Kun" she said, which was her first time in a while she addressed him formally. Murdoc was the first to start up a conversation.

"So Noodle, what were you and Faceache doing? Seems I can't get anything outta him."

Noodle sighed and looked at 2D, he gave a nod telling her it was fine to tell him if she wanted. "We had sex, and before you do anything to him I'm 20 and therefore a consenting adult." after she finished the last part Murdoc lunged at 2D "Ya better not 'ave hurt Noodle, ya got that Faceache?!" Noodle stood up and restrained Murdoc so he wouldn't kill 2D. "Mudz I was the one who started it!" She held him back so he could calm down. "Besides you made a Cyborg modeled off of me and I have a good idea on what you do to that thing." Murdoc grunted "Fair enough."

After their _'Heated'_ dinner, Noodle went to the couch and turned on the TV, when was the last time she watched television anyway?

2D joined her on the couch, and Murdoc snaked off to his room to get drunk and do god knows what to Cyborg Noodle. Noodle leaned on 2D's shoulder and smiled, cuddling up to him. He wrapped an arm around her so she could get closer. His warm embraced calmed Noodle from the drama at the dinner table.

After a while, 2D looked at Noodle and rubbed her scarred eye with his thumb, she whimpered in a little pain as he stopped. "Sorry love, I forgot tha' it still 'urts." she smiled and crawled ontop of him. She stared into the voids of his eyes, _were his eyes always this interesting to her?_ she wondered as she kept staring into them, she then messed with his beautiful blue hair.

"I love you, Toochi~" He pulled Noodle into a embrace, hugging her tightly "I luv' ya too, Noodle." She smiled at his words, his voice was so wimpy when he talked but when he sang he was like an angel, Noodle's breath got faster as she felt herself getting hotter. She then sat up and took her shirt off while still ontop of 2D.

2D looked up at her and smirked "Someone's Horny tonight~" She grinned at his comment and kissed him deeply. they made out for what seemed like an eternity.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. Looking down at 2D who was also panting. "Lets continue this in your room." He simply nodded and Noodle got up off of him and headed to his room.

The moment they got into his room Noodle tackled 2D onto his bed and started making out with him immediately. Noodle prodded his mouth with her tongue, 2D obliged and opened his mouth so her tongue can enter. their tongues danced as Noodle grinded her hips into 2D's, his erection becoming bigger with every passing second. Noodle pulled away and panted heavily.

2D reached inbehind Noodle to undo her bra, the garment fell off her shoulders and onto the bed as she was pulling his shirt over his head. He lifted his arms up so she could take the shirt off. she did without effort and they were both on his bed topless.

2D took the initiative and took one of Noodle's nipple's into his mouth and sucked on it, causing a moan to escape his guitarist's mouth. He smiled and rolled the other nipple with his index and thumb, she grabbed onto his shoulders and panted "O... Oh god... D~" she moaned out and came.

she breathed heavily as she looked down at 2D, who stopped sucking her teat after she came, her pants were now wet at the crotch area and she slid out of her pants and panties . He did the same and they were both naked on the bed.

Noodle slid over to 2D's lap and started licking the tip of his cock. he groaned as his cock was finally getting some much needed attention, Noodle then took it into her mouth and started to suck on it. He groaned and leaned his head back from the inviting feeling of Noodle's mouth. Noodle started bobbing her head up and down on his length and he came almost immediately as she did this. She licked up his cum and smiled, looking up at him as he pulled her into a hug.

Noodle hugged back and gently lowered herself onto his erection, she moaned softly as she felt him enter her. She kissed 2D as he was sliding into her and she began to ride him. Noodle moaned into his ear as he started to match her movements with thrusts.

She rode him faster and moaned louder. She knew he was close as well a she was groaning and saying her name softly. Noodle grabbed his shoulders and looked up at him "I'm... Gonna~" she moaned and came on his shaft, He replied by hugging her while he came inside of her.

The pair laid on the bed and panted, 2D looking at her and pulled a blanket over the two of them as he cuddled her underneath the blanket.

Noodle slowly drifting off to sleep in 2D's warm embrace.


End file.
